The Return (John Smith 10)
Story John is laying down on the couch in the lounge. He is deep in thought, as he remembers a scene with him, Gwen, Kevin and Julie at Mr. Smoothy. However, he can’t remember Julie’s face, and he can’t remember their names. John: Ugh! They seem important, but who are they? (Then, Kitty phases through the couch from behind, and sits down on John’s legs.) Owww! Kitty! Kitty: Oh, I’m so sorry! (She stands up, and John sits up, putting his feet on the ground. Kitty sits next to him.) You okay? John: Yeah, fine. Just watch where you’re going. Not everyone can turn intangible. Kitty: Sorry. What are you doing here? John: Everyone else is enjoying the cool summer evening, so I decided to hang here to be alone. Kitty: Oh. Well, uh, I, uh. Ugh! Why is this so hard?! John: Breathe. Take a deep breath. (Kitty inhales, then exhales.) Better? Kitty: Much. Thanks. What I was trying to say was how good your leadership skills are. I wasn’t sure how’d it go working under you, but you pulled through. John: Yeah. I used to lead a small team, smaller than the team we had in there. We were a specialty team, handling everything that others couldn’t handle. Kitty: Does that mean you remember your past? John: (Shaking his head) Bits and pieces. I can see my team clearly, but I can’t remember their names. Kitty: I’m sure it’s going to come back eventually. You remember the names of all your forms, so I know you’re smart enough to figure it out. John: (Smiles) Thanks, Kitty. I’ve got to go. (Standing up.) I have to meet with the Professor. Kitty: Oh, okay. (John leaves the room, and Kitty sighs with frustration.) Wow. Seriously? That was the best you could think to say? I messed up big time. End Scene John arrives in Professor Xavier’s study. John: You wanted to see me? Xavier: Yes. Have you given it any more thought on whether or not you want to try and access Ultimate John again? John: I’ve been thinking about it on and off, but the suspense is killing me. I need to know whether or not I can use it again, or if the mutation is permanent. Xavier: And I will be right here to help you in anyway that I can. I’ll help to subdue your mind if necessary. John: Thanks Professor. (Activates Omnitrix, going through the playlist. He then finds Ultimate John, and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Ultimate John! Agh! (Almost instantly, John’s skin starts to turn blue, and he falls to his knees, grabbing his head in pain.) Xavier: I’ve got you. (Xavier puts his hand on John’s head, and enters his mind. He then hears a shrill laugh.) End Scene John and Xavier are floating in a green space, inside John’s mind. The space then turns into a dark blue, as Zs’Skayr materializes. John: Ghostfreak! You’re the cause of this? Zs’Skayr: I am not Ghostfreak! I am Zs’Skayr, master of darkness. The least you can do is call your destroyer by his true name. (Zs’Skayr fires a beam of darkness at John, when a barrier forms and protects him. John looks, seeing it was Xavier.) Xavier: Do you know who this is? John: Yeah. He’s one of my alien forms. It’s a genetic copy of him, but his DNA retains his consciousness, keeping him alive. (Turns to Zs’Skayr) How did you get into Ultimate John? Zs’Skayr: Thanks to you. During your lust for power, and the experiment that unlocked your Ultimate forms, my conscious was freed. Without anything holding me back, I tried to take over you. However, the Omnitrix locked you in your Ultimate form to stop me, but I was still able to merge with it, giving me temporary control. If your mind wasn’t so strong and the other aliens didn’t interfere, I would’ve had complete control. Xavier: Then it looks like we have to push you away. (Xavier releases a mental pulse wave, trying to get into Zs’Skayr’s mind. However, Zs’Skayr pushes back, and forces him out.) Zs’Skayr: You think you can control me, pathetic human? There is nothing you can do to stop me! (Zs’Skayr flies towards them, and John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! (Zs’Skayr covers Brainstorm like a membrane, and Brainstorm grabs him and throws him off.) Hm. Sorry, but your ectoplasmic form cannot take possession of my superior intellect while transformed. (Brainstorm’s skull opens and fires a lightning blast at Zs’Skayr, which does no damage to him.) Zs’Skayr: Ha! You will need much more than that to defeat me! (Zs’Skayr releases a powerful shockwave, knocking Xavier and Brainstorm down.) Xavier: John! We’re inside your head, and he’s gaining power from you. You need to take control of your own mind. Brainstorm: If this is a matter of brain power, I deduce I’ll need a bit more. (Brainstorm hits the Omnitrix, and it becomes the evolved Omnitrix symbol. Brainstorm’s body disappears, and he is now only a floating head, which has grown larger. He is surrounded by a green aura.) Ultimate Brainstorm: Ultimate Brainstorm! (Ultimate Brainstorm releases a mental pulse wave, which causes Zs’Skayr to double over in pain, grabbing his head.) Zs’Skayr: Agh! Get out of my head! Ultimate Brainstorm: Just what I was going to say to you. (Ultimate Brainstorm fires a green mental ray, and Zs’Skayr counters with a ray of darkness. The attacks collide, but Ultimate Brainstorm’s breaks through, hitting and destroying Zs’Skayr.) John’s body reverts, and Xavier breaks free from his contact. Both of them were panting. Xavier: Well, that was, unexpected. John: Did we get rid of him? Permanently? Xavier: I don’t think so. Part of Zs’Skayr’s conscious still resides in Ultimate John. I’m afraid that the same thing will happen again if you try to access the form. John: (Sighs) Oh well. At least now we know. (Xavier smiles and nods back.) End Scene Rogue is in her room asleep, having a nightmare. In the nightmare, she is floating in a dark blue space, when a giant ghost with an upside down skull appears. Rogue: Ah! What are you?! Zs’Skayr: I am Zs’Skayr, your new master. You now serve me now. Rogue: As if! (Rogue tries to escape, but a tentacles wraps around her, pulling her in. She removes a glove and tries to absorb his powers, but it fails.) Zs’Skayr: Foolish child. I am already inside your head! When you absorbed John’s powers last time, you absorbed his consciousness, and with it, me. You have nowhere to run, and with you, I will take my revenge on John, and claim the Omnitrix as my own. (Zs’Skayr opens his mouth, and eats Rogue. Rogue screams as she falls.) Rogue shoots up with a start, panting. She calms down, and closes her eyes. When she opens them, her eyes are glowing purple, the same color as Zs’Skayr’s. Characters *John Smith *Kitty *Professor Xavier *Rogue Villains *Zs'Skayr Aliens *Ultimate John *Brainstorm *Ultimate Brainstorm (John Smith 10) Trivia *It's revealed that Zs'Skayr was the cause of Ultimate John's mutation, having fused with him. *Kitty is shown to be really nervous around John. **This is because she likes him. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc